Innocence
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson and Greg talk to Nick and Doc Robbins after the close of the Morrison case. Mild spoilers for "Keep Calm And Carry-On."


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Mild spoilers for 14x12, "Keep Calm And Carry On."**

**I've always loved how Nick stands up for the victims, and I love how he persevered for Doc Robbins and the victim in "Keep Calm And Carry On." So, since Nick adores his godson Jackson, and Jackson loves Nick as well, I wondered how he might talk to Jackson about the case. So here's what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Al Robbins and Nick Stokes sat in the break room, thinking about the team's latest case. Nick couldn't believe Helen Morrison's husband attacked Doc when he didn't get any answers - and hated even more she was being abused. Al could take care of himself, but understood why Nick pressed charges.

Both men shook their heads sadly, lost in their own thoughts, when Al saw Greg Sanders come in with his four-year-old son Jackson. Everyone in the lab adored the little boy. Al smiled when Jackson wrapped his arms around him for a big hug.

Nick laughed softly. "Hey, where's mine?"

Jackson giggled and clambered into Nick's lap. "Hi, Uncle Nicky!"

Nick closed his eyes and smiled, happily hugging the little boy who was blissfully unaware of the case his father and family at the lab just closed.

Greg smiled at his son with his extended family. No matter what happened on the job, knowing Jackson was there at the close of a case made him grateful. Glancing at Doc Robbins smiling at the little boy, Greg softly asked, "You okay? I heard about what happened."

Al cleared his throat. "I'm fine. I was just telling Nick he doesn't have to worry."

Jackson looked at his father and uncles. "Uncle Doc, why did daddy ask dat? Did you get a owie?"

Al smiled softly as Nick hugged Jackson close. "No. Someone tried to hurt me after they hurt someone else, but he's not going to hurt anyone else." Smiling softly, he said, "Your Uncle Nick made sure of that."

"He did?" Jackson asked as he smiled at Nick. "So you help somebody dat got owie?"

Nick softly sighed and kissed Jackson's forehead. "Yeah." Holding Jackson, Nick looked up at Greg. "Your daddy helped, too."

Jackson smiled up at Greg. "Oh, dat's very good. My daddy an' everybody help people who get bad owies."

The three men smiled softly at the little boy, wishing they could feel as innocent as Jackson.

Greg knelt in front of Nick and Jackson. "You know how I say you can come to me if someone's bothering you?"

Jackson nodded. "My friend, um...a little boy was bugging her. So I told him he can come play cars with us. Now he don't bother her an' dey friends."

"Well, that's very cool," Al said with a warm smile.

"Yeah," Jackson said with a warm smile. "An' my daddy da bestest. He alway say he loves me an' gives me big hugs...like dis!" Jackson practically bounded in Greg's arms for a big hug. Greg smiled as he wrapped his arms around his son.

Nick smiled at his best friend and godson. "You've got a very good daddy, Jackson."

Jackson smiled. "I have da bestest daddy! An' I have da bestest family! Did you know my nana an' papa sent me a big hug dis morning?"

"They did?" Nick asked as Al smiled warmly.

"Yeah! I felt a big hug, so I ask daddy an' mama, an' dey say dey fink it was dem. So daddy call dem, an' dey said yes!"

"Wow!" Al said with a warm smile. "You've got a lot of people who love you."

"Yeah," Jackson said as he laid his head on Greg's shoulder and smiled.

Nick shook his head and looked away. Knowing Jackson and his nieces and nephews, he couldn't fathom why anyone would hurt someone they claim to love.

Jackson saw Nick look away. "Are you okay, Uncle Nicky?"

Looking at his innocent godson, Nick said as silent prayer that he'd never be hurt the way Helen Morrison was. Smiling softly, Nick said, "Yeah. I just wish people were as cool as you, big guy."

"You do?" Jackson asked with a slight smile.

"Mm-hmm, because you always know how to make me and everyone feel happy. And you know your daddy and all of us love you very much."

Jackson smiled widely. "Thank you. An' you an' daddy an' Uncle Doc an' everybody make me happy too! I love you!" He smiled as Nick lifted him into a big hug.

Al and Greg smiled as they watched Nick hug his godson. They knew Nick often empathized with victims, and neither man would ever understand why anyone would abuse someone they claim to love.

Jackson smiled at his Uncle Nicky. "Uncle Nicky, my daddy say dat you an' Uncle Doc needed a hug. So I sent you both big ones!"

"I thought I felt a big hug earlier," Al said with a warm smile.

"You got yours? Yay!" Jackson said with a big smile. Al smiled warmly and said, "Thank you."

"You welcome!" Jackson said with a big smile. Looking at his favorite uncle, Jackson asked, "Did you get da hug I sent you?"

"I sure did," Nick said with a warm smile. "And Doc and I needed some hugs, especially your power hugs." Nick tickled Jackson's ribs and the little boy giggled.

"I so glad you got dem!" Jackson said with a big smile. "An' I love you!"

Al smiled softly. "We love you, Jackson."

"We do," Greg said. "And you know you can always come to me or mama or Uncle Nicky or Aunt Sara or Uncle Doc, or any of your family here, right?"

"Right! Cause I love my family, 'specially you, daddy!"

Nick and Al smiled as Jackson leaned into Greg's arms and hugged his daddy. They both knew Jackson would grow up just fine.

**The End.**


End file.
